dark_horizonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quindians
Quindians: (Quins) also known as Qs. Home world: Valhiquin, various and diverse climates and ecosystems/ 1of 8 planets Humanoid- average height 6’0” average weight 175 lbs This species was thought to have disappeared in a similar fashion to the Terrans, (there were signs of space debris possibly from a battle, but the planets were untouched by war much like the Terrans). There was a small pocket of survivors found on their home world, however they had reverted to a semi hunting-gathering state of survival due to being trapped in a remote area. Despite this, the remaining Q’s knew somewhat of their past and had some intact records from before the attack, however they did not have any useful information as to how they were attacked or by whom. They are very intuitive and curious beings and are also very clever. Since they were discovered they have rapidly reintegrated into the modern era and can often be found in positions of power. It had been about 500 years since they were attacked when they were discovered by the IPA. Another 100 years would pass before the Terrans resurfaced. While not much is known about them they are eerily similar to appearance to humans. When Sol was first discovered it was thought that the planets there were in fact the colonies of the Qs. However, with the resurgence of Terrans that theory was mostly dispelled. As a race the Qs look very similar to Terrans in many aspects. This gives rise to the convergent evolution explanation. Others argue that it is due to planet seeding. They possess a much greater difference in their bodily colors, ears, and reproductive practices. They also have horns on their heads as well as a thin graceful tail. The race is comprised of semi androgynous beings. This means that they are born genderless. They remain genderless until they fully mature around 20 or so years old. At this point they can assume a gender of their choice or simply choose to stay genderless until they decide or can even remain neutral until they die. Despite this unique reproductive system, they are fairly infertile at the present. It is assumed that something affected their genetic code around the time their civilization fell. The colors of their eyes, hair, and skin vary greatly. These parts of their body can range from human tones to most colors on the rainbow. Despite the many different combinations of possible colors, the colors are always matching with each other and form very visually appeasing patterns. The colors are completely random and cannot be predicted from the parents. They are considered to be the most beautiful sentient race in the galaxy and are ranked 11th on the Twelve Living Wonders of the Galaxy. Due to this they are often kidnapped and sold as slaves on the Black Market. As there are not many left in the galaxy the going Black Market price for a Quin costs about 750 Million RAC. It is estimated that about 1,000,000 Qs are alive at this moment.